


Leashed

by hibiren



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Choking, Collars, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Office Sex, Punishment, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: Reno misbehaves and Rufus has to get creative with his punishments to get Reno to learn his lesson.





	Leashed

**Author's Note:**

> forgive any canon noncompliance I just had to write this  
> also forgive the smuttiness  
> and how late it is  
> (and the fact that Rufus/Reno used to be a crackship for me and still is... but it makes for some good writing tho)

“Hell, no. I am _not_ doing that.”

“I don’t recall giving you a choice, Reno.”

Tension hung like a thick fog in the cool air. Rufus at one end of the room, sitting in a rather threadbare office chair in front of a scratched-up desk, and Reno at the other, arms crossed, slouching irritably, visibly pissed. The two were alone in the Lodge, a rare occurrence. Which Rufus seemed very ardent on taking advantage of. As usual.

Rufus leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk and lacing his fingers together. An amused smirk hinted at his lips from Reno’s apparent frustration and possible disgust.

“It’s simple. Either you do as I say now and things go smoothly, or I order you to do it anyway. In which case you will also be punished for committing insubordination.”

Several expressions contorted Reno’s face as his mind went through what Rufus could only assume were various expletives being internally brandished at him. His mouth opened, then closed. Then opened again, and as he was about to speak, Rufus cut him off.

“Come here.”

A sharp glare met his eyes, and his smirk grew wider. Whether or not Reno knew it, he always made things a challenge. And Rufus was always down for conquering a challenge.

“This an order too?” Reno retorted bitterly, shuffling by the inch toward Rufus’ desk, stopping in front of it to stare at all the scattered papers, the stack of books, and the bottle of ink sitting next to a polished pen. There was a visible strain in his body as he struggled to keep still and not throw everything on the desk to the floor. To dirty that pristine suit of his—

“I said, come here.” Rufus tapped the desk, turning his chair to the side. “Now.”

“Yeah, yeah—”

Reno stepped behind the desk to stand next to Rufus, knowingly hovering just out of his reach. While he wasn’t the brightest, this wasn’t his first time being exposed to this situation.

“ _Now_ , Reno.”

“What’s your goddamn problem?! I’m standing right here like you fucking asked me to.”

With a speed Reno hadn’t been anticipating, Rufus stood in a flash of white fabric, his hand closing easily around Reno’s neck. Not missing a beat, Rufus spoke, his tone cool and even as if it were any other normal day.

“When I give orders, Reno, I expect them to be followed. Without question. Am I understood?”

There was no response, much to Rufus’ amusement. Nothing except for Reno’s breath slowly leaving his throat in a hiss, and Rufus’ hand squeezed just subtly tighter, as if to say _no matter how cocky you are, I’m still in charge_.

The two stared at each other for a long few seconds before Rufus spoke again. “I asked you a question. You were all talk just a second ago, weren’t you? Whatever happened to that?”

To allow him to speak, Rufus let him go, satisfied with the way Reno’s face and neck seemed to burn from his touch. He was even getting a bit squirmy. Good.

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Reno scowled, grumbling angrily as he rubbed at his neck. Rufus decided to take this opportunity to pace around his small office room, pausing as he passed the door to flip the lock—not that it would matter, but for good measure—and returned to sit in the chair at his desk. All the while Reno was still making irritated noises to the open room (he usually knew better than to direct anything at Rufus within earshot).

“It seems you’ve regrettably slipped behind in your training. I’ll have to take matters into my own hands, if you’re going to become a lost cause. I expect my employees to be in top shape at all times.” From his bottom drawer, Rufus removed a black and red collar with a long black leash dangling from its connector. “This time perhaps resorting to… a different method… will make you behave.”

“Oh, _fuck_ no,” Reno spat, past a telltale cough and a burning in his cheeks. “This is a fuckin’ joke, right?”

“Do I ever make jokes, Reno?”

That question enough didn’t require an answer. Rufus held out the collar to Reno and glanced at it before looking at Reno expectantly. He still held onto the leash end, not giving Reno any freedom.

“Put it on.”

With a skeptical frown, Reno took it reluctantly, turned it over in his hands to inspect it, as if it were going to shock him if he put it on. Again there was a wash of strange emotions across Reno’s face, the fabric of the collar and the sparkle of the shined metal buckle reflecting in the flicker of concern in his eyes. The collar was new. What would be next? Surely this would all be some game of Rufus’, as it usually was. That’s all it really ever was, just an exercise of power and dominance, what little he could do after everything seemed to fall apart around them all. Even if it was a game, Rufus never faltered in playing that seriously as well.

“You… uh… you sure about this?” Reno asked, allowing a slight tint of nervousness in his tone.

“Of course.” Rufus smirked in triumph as Reno brought the collar up to his neck, closing the buckle so it was about as close to his skin as he could take. He wasn’t sure how to react, being tethered to Rufus like a dog to a doghouse. What had he done wrong to deserve this?

“Good boy. Now strip.” A compliment, and then an order all within the same breath. The compliment—as sarcastic as it may have been—seemed to come off rather humorous. Reno may have even laughed if the two were in any different situation. But there was no time for laughing anymore. Even a chuckle might get him slapped, in this setting. Rufus wasn’t shy to backhand anyone if they sincerely pissed him off.

As Reno faltered, taking in the suddenness of the order, Rufus gave a testing tug to the collar’s leash, jingling the chain loop. A startled noise left Reno’s lips as he stumbled forward with barely enough time to brace himself on the desk corner.

“Alright! Okay! Fine! Just gimme a minute before you choke me to death, yeah?”

As if in acknowledgment, Rufus did loosen his grip, very slightly, letting the leash go slack. He watched as Reno discarded his clothes on the floor. Reno unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and let it slip from his shoulders onto the floor, taking his jacket with it. He then slipped out of his pants and kicked them to the floor. His goggles, he took more care with, slipping them off his head and placing them on Rufus’ desk. Rufus took note of this and chuckled to himself, but said nothing of it.

“I have to collar you to get you to listen to me, it seems. Perhaps I ought to use this tactic more often.” Reno averted his gaze as he stood there in his underwear, body trembling from the exposure to the chilled air. “But you didn’t listen to me. I ordered you to strip. You’ve still got both socks and your underwear on.”

Reno was about to retort but Rufus caught him mid-breath with a sharp yank to the leash, causing Reno to let out a choking sound instead.

“When you have this collar on you are only to speak or answer when spoken to.”

The retort managed to make its way out of Reno’s lips before he could stop it. He was playing right into Rufus’ hands, allowing all of his buttons to be pressed. “Oh yeah? What if I don’t wanna? And I don’t feel like stripping. It’s cold in here, y’know.”

“Allow me to clarify,” Rufus said calmly, pulling Reno down by the leash until the two were eye to eye. “When you wear this collar, you are mine. You will submit or be punished, and I expect nothing but respect from you. May I remind you that when spoken to, you will address me as sir. Seeing as how you usually don't follow even the simplest of orders, maybe this will be a good way to make you listen.”

A flare of embarrassment flashed across Reno’s cheeks and he bit his lip, trying to pull back to get some distance between them. Being that close to Rufus was really starting to make him uncomfortable. Especially with how… rehearsed… his words felt. As if he’d been planning this for a while. Reluctantly, Reno stripped the remainder of his clothes off and added them to the pile on the floor.

“Do you understand?”

“Yeah, I, uh—”

A sharp slap to Reno’s cheek stopped him. All that went through Reno’s mind at that moment was _that sick fuck is enjoying this way too much_. His next words left his mouth as if he were spitting out a poisoned drink. “I mean—yes… sir.”

“Good boy. Now, on your knees.”

For the moment, Reno obeyed, as if to test the waters. As if following Rufus’ orders would make his eventual punishment (whatever that may be) any less harsh. Rufus was an absolute sadist when it came to punishment. He was so good at getting under people’s skin, and all without so much as the slightest reaction.

Rufus turned his chair and spread his legs a bit, showing very obvious arousal. Reno frowned as he felt his insides beginning to churn with heat, almost sending his mind into a fog. What a sadist piece of shit. But was Reno equally as shitty because he was also enjoying every moment (though he would never admit it)?

With a quick tap to the arm of the office chair, Rufus nodded, his smug expression muted now with an air of seriousness, and dominance. “Come here.”

Since Rufus was still holding onto the leash, Reno had no choice but to awkwardly shuffle his way closer. It wasn’t to Rufus’ satisfaction because his shuffles were met with a harsh pull, to bring his hands to brace on the floor.

“On all fours. You’re my dog now.”

“Dog?! Are you f—”

This time the collar closed tight around Reno’s neck as Rufus yanked him rather roughly, close enough to grab a fistful of his soft maroon hair and tug.

“Ow, dammit!!” Reno couldn’t help the shock that hit him as Rufus continued pulling, forcing Reno to look at him. Rufus was agonizingly attentive to the unfortunate waves of pleasure it brought to Reno, the pleasure that he had great difficulty in hiding as he felt himself stirring to attention.

“You’re being a bad dog, Reno…” As if on cue, like he’d been waiting for this particular moment, he added, “Perhaps… I should rub your nose in it? Hm?”

Reno bit back what he was about to say as he was drawn closer, one finger hooked under his collar, and he swallowed back a noise as he looked up at Rufus. “…no, sir.”

The hand in his hair released and turned a soft and passably “affectionate” ruffle. Which would have been great, if Reno didn’t hate having his hair messed with. He could feel the growl rising in his throat, but he kept it back. Maybe he really was turning into a dog, after all…

“Good. You’re training remarkably well. I’m impressed. I suppose you deserve a treat… for good behavior.”

Rufus, impressed, Reno highly doubted. It was probably just for the moment, for the scene they were both playing. Either way, he figured he should probably just take it as it was, the fact that Rufus had complimented him seemed to be enough.

It didn’t take Rufus very long to undo his trousers and let his member free for Reno. Reno really had done a number already, despite not having touched him. Either Reno was good at playing banter or Rufus was more sadistic than he’d previously thought. Likely it was the latter. Or Rufus simply losing his patience in playing master.

“Go ahead. For good behavior,” Rufus said, a sharp breath leaving him as his seemingly burning skin was finally freed to the cool office air.

“Yes, sir.” Now that Reno felt more situated in his place as the submissive (a role he wasn’t very easily placed into, given his stubbornness) he found himself starting to actually enjoy what he was doing. At first it had been Rufus playing him, but now Reno seemed to be the one doing the playing. He’d realized, by whether or not he chose to play along, he could almost direct the scene in tandem with Rufus.

Without hesitating, Reno braced against the chair, taking only a moment to situate himself relatively comfortably between Rufus’ legs before leaning forward, to lick along Rufus’ straining cock, in a cleverly doglike manner. It satisfied Reno to hear the hush of a groan Rufus allowed Reno to hear, a noise muffled by his mostly-closed mouth.

“Don’t be a tease. More.”

He didn’t want to take his time? Not when it came to torturing himself, of course… but Reno was the one with the upper hand now. Or so he thought.

The hand not holding Reno’s leash grabbed onto the back of his head and pushed his mouth deeper. Of course, in his one moment of clarity, Reno had been expecting this much sooner, so he had a few seconds beforehand to prepare. That seemed to be a favorite move of Rufus’, always did the job. It was a good thing Reno had an experienced mouth, not that that ever mattered in any previous employment.

But to give Rufus a sense of satisfaction with himself, Reno let out a confused noise, muffled by the intrusion that forced its way into his mouth. He glanced up to see Rufus’ eyes locked on the sight before him, though it seemed by the second it was becoming more difficult to maintain his persona. This was the most disheveled Rufus ever allowed Reno to see, when he was caught in the passion or desperation of sex, his usually neat hair thrown across his face, his eyes half-lidded as he allowed his apparent pleasure to show.

“Mm… _Reno_ …” Rufus’ breathing began to quicken, in time with the movements Reno started against him. The scent of Rufus was already nearly intoxicating, but being pulled closer nearly drove him crazy. Not only his smell, but his taste, seemed to bring him to new pleasures. He had to do something about it, or he wouldn’t be able to focus. With one hand still braced on the chair, he let the other drop to the floor, to snake between his legs and give himself a few much-needed strokes.

It took Rufus a moment to notice, through the haze of his own fight not to become overwhelmed too quickly, but he gave Reno a sharp nudge with his shoe.

“No,” he said, voice faltering as Reno decided at that moment to run his tongue against a particularly sensitive spot, “I… didn’t give you permission to touch yourself… did I?”

Reno could tell he was close, from the way his hips fought hard to stop from thrusting too harshly into Reno’s mouth. It was remarkable he’d held on this long. While he was still supposed to fill his role of “master,” it seemed he subconsciously didn’t want to use Reno to the point he’d need fixing—that would only come after what Reno could only assume would be a massive fuck-up.

As Reno let his hand drop to the floor, Rufus let out a pained gasp. Reno could practically taste how close he was. He eased up on his movements a fraction, but Rufus regained enough control of himself to grab Reno by a fistful of his bangs and pull him deep, spilling everything into Reno’s mouth. Rufus stayed like that, his whole body trembling. It was likely he’d not cum that hard in a very long time. It completely drained him, leaving him feeling empty as Reno remained where he was.

“Clean up…” The order was half-hearted, as Rufus strained to recover even breaths. His hands, no longer holding Reno’s hair or his leash, were trembling as he struggled to comb his hair back into place with his fingers. It would do for the time being. “Don’t leave any on my suit, or the floor… understand?”

After doing as he was told, he smirked satisfactorily and sat perched on the floor, still on all fours. “Yes, sir.”

A long minute passed, Reno sitting on the floor still, unbearably hard.

“Uh… can I…”

Rufus opened his eyes as Reno spoke and offered a shrug. “You may speak.”

“Not quite what I was gonna ask for, but…” He looked down at his hips and back to Rufus. “You just gonna leave me here like this? I listened, y’know. You told me not to do it so I didn’t. Can I do it now?”

“…So… talkative,” Rufus muttered, his head resting against the back of his chair as if he no longer had the energy to hold himself up. Clearly he was so drained he wouldn’t be up for round two. “But… fine. You did well today. But I get to watch.”

The leash dangled against the floor as he obeyed what he assumed would be the final order for the evening. He laid back, bracing against the desk, and put his hand to himself without hesitation. He would have been more intent on giving Rufus a show had he lasted longer. But in compliance with Rufus’ orders, after he’d recovered, he cleaned up what he could with a tissue from one of the boxes on Rufus’ desk (wonder why that was there? Reno joked to himself). He would have made the joke aloud but it seemed that Rufus had fallen asleep on him, his head perched against his hand, his elbow on the arm of the chair.

Reno undid the collar from his neck and placed it in Rufus’ lap. He stirred but didn’t respond other than that, and Reno took that as his sign to pull his clothes back on and make a quiet exit. He wondered what Rufus would think when he woke up, having missed the show. He’d have to make another arrangement, or another excuse to bring out the leash again. Maybe then he could bargain his way into more. Reno found himself enjoying the games they played, the challenges Rufus presented. He had said it was training…

He’d just have to see what his master was up for next time.

Until then, they just had to return to their roles, play their parts, keep their secrets, until the chance arose where they had the chance to test each other once again.

**Author's Note:**

> wow my first Reno/Rufus piece fit for sharing lol  
> I'm so tired but I had to get this out tonight while the weird "it's 3:30 am but you write better when you're tired out of your mind" time happens  
> I don't usually write FF stuff so this was a nice small break, but I'll be back to TEW stuff soon? I have a few drafts. I'm just very busy as a senior in college now (rip me) but I'll do my best to keep posting in a timely manner~


End file.
